


Fucked

by SaltySadi3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boarding School AU, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, might add more to it later but for now it's just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadi3/pseuds/SaltySadi3
Summary: Set in a boarding school AU, Tyler's crush on Nogla evolves into something more...
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 42





	Fucked

“Fuck...Tyler…” Nogla couldn’t help the moan from escaping his lips as Tyler attacked his neck with kisses and bites. “That’s...uhh.” the Irishman couldn’t finish the sentence as Tyler nipped at him, quickly licking and sucking at the bite. 

“You want more?” Tyler murmured, pulling away and leaving Nogla partially collapsed against the wall, panting. 

“F-Fuck...yes.” he murmured, shivering at the lustful look Tyler gave him. 

“C’mon bitch,” Tyler said and yanked Nogla up and pulled him down the hall toward Tyler’s dorm room. The room was dark and Anthony, thank god, wasn’t there. Tyler pushed Nogla down onto his bed and hastily pulled at his button-up, tearing it from the Irishman's skinny shoulders. Nogla squirmed below him and Tyler caught sight of something rising in Nogla’s slacks. “You like this, huh?” Tyler whispered. 

“What do ye think, ye fuckin’ cunt.” Nogla snapped back and Tyler smiled. “Just get on with it, fer fuck’s sake.” Nogla continued irritably. 

“Jeez, you’re demanding.” 

“I think ye like it,” Nogla said, his face split into a beautiful grin that Tyler couldn’t help falling in love with all over again. He pressed his lips gently against Nogla’s, reveling in the soft, sweetness of it. Tyler trailed down the Irishman's chest, peppering him with gentle kisses before pressing him down further into the mattress and kissing him harder on his full, pink lips. Nogla made a slight sound and Tyler felt the heat rushing to his groin. Tyler kissed harder, occasionally attacking the boy’s neck with bites and aggressive sucking. Nogla made more cute little noises and Tyler wondered briefly how much it would take to make the boy scream. The thought was a turning point as Tyler switched his attention from the boy’s face to his lower half. 

Tyler roughly shoved off the slacks Nogla wore and was greeted by skinny white legs and a pair of underwear that was barely hiding Nogla’s straining member. “Mm look at you.” Tyler whispered, running a few fingers over the length through the fabric. Nogla moaned softly and his hips bucked involuntarily into Tyler’s touch. “So needy.” Tyler purred. Nogla looked at him with a half-frustrated look and seeing those eyebrows creased in something like anger only turned Tyler on more. He wanted it to be a fight, something he’d have to work for. Tyler took a step back and peeled off his own shirt, followed by his slacks. Nogla’s eyes widened at the rather  _ large _ bulge in Tyler’s underwear. Tyler smirked, following Nogla’s gaze. “Like what you see?” his voice was rougher, but still held his usual teasing tone and Nogla held up a finger in response. 

“Jus’ fuckin’ get on with it,” he said and Tyler chuckled.

“C’mere then,” he said, pulling off Nogla’s underwear before pulling off his own. Nogla’s cheeks went a deep crimson, eyes glued to Tyler’s impressive length, conscious of his own. While quite long, it wasn’t as thick as Tylers “Mmm” Tyler said softly, reaching and gently ghosting his fingers down Nogla’s dick, making the other boy squirm. His eyes went back to his mouth, Nogla’s lips were slightly puffy from all of the making out earlier but Tyler couldn’t get the image of those lips wrapped around him out of his head . “Wonder if you can use that loud ass mouth of yours for something other than talking.” 

“Hey!” Nogla protested, as Tyler suddenly pulled him off the bed and to the floor before settling himself on the bed, legs apart. 

“Get on your knees bitch,” he commanded and Nogla obeyed, licking his lips as he got closer. “Afraid?” Tyler grinned, happy to see the Irishman frown and rise to the challenge. 

“No, jus’ impatient,” he responded before slipping Tyler’s dick into his mouth. 

The sudden warmth around his cock made Tyler moan and he sat back, reveling in the pleasure erupting from his groin. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the black-haired head bobbed up and down, slow and cautious at first before gaining confidence and speed. “F-Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Tyler muttered, and Nogla only hummed in response, his own cock aching to be touched. He slipped a hand down and gave it a few slow strokes, moaning into Tyler’s dick. The vibrations caused another shiver to run up Tyler’s spine and he leaned back, breathing heavily. His mind was far too gone to think about how  _ wrong _ this was. He was getting sucked off by another  _ boy _ . Somehow, in the moment, it was almost better. More appealing to see Nogla’s head between his thighs than some girl.

Tyler bucked his hips slightly and Nogla made a surprised noise, eyes flicking up to meet Tyler’s unapologetic ones. “Sorry,” Tyler said even though they both knew he wasn’t too sorry about it. “I just wanna fuck that mouth of yours.” 

“Then do it, fucker,” Nogla replied, Tyler’s cock slipping from his lips with a wet sound. Tyler grunted and got up, positioning himself in front of Nogla, lining up his dick with the half-bruised lips. Tyler briefly wondered if it hurt Nogla, to have his lips all puffed and bruised. But since Nogla wasn’t complaining, Tyler waved it off, pushing his dick inside the warmth of Nogla’s mouth. He started slowly, moving his hips softly, so only a little of his dick was in. Nogla was bracing himself, hands going to Tyler’s hips as the man started to go a little faster, rougher. 

“Ah fuck!” Tyler murmured as he felt himself slowly losing control. The sensations around his dick and the cute little moans Nogla was making driving him closer to the edge. He wanted nothing more than to let go and properly fuck Nogla’s face, but he didn’t think the boy could handle that. He went a little faster though, loving the moans coming out of Nogla, moans that were getting louder. Seemed Nogla was a little bit of a slut when it came to dick. “You’re such a good boy.” Tyler half-whispered, feeling the familiar sensation start to build. Nogla’s hands gripped his thighs tightly, his fingers surely to leave marks, and the thought brought Tyler that much closer. With a short cry, Tyler let go, Nogla’s eyes widening as thick white liquid filled his mouth. He was forced to swallow, the warmth spreading down to his stomach. Tyler pulled his dick from Nogla, somehow managing a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” 

“Ye cunt! Could’a given me some sorta warning, bastard!” Nogla’s voice was rough sounding, but his dick was still throbbing. 

Tyler noticed and helped Nogla back onto the bed. “Let me help you,” he said and wrapped his hand around Nogla’s dick, starting slowly, still reveling in the sounds coming out of the Irishman's mouth. He gradually pumped faster and Nogla became louder. His hips grinding into Tyler’s hand. It wasn’t long before Nogla came with a shout, his voice cracking. Tyler looked at his fingers covered in Nogla’s cum before smiling devilishly. Nogla was panting as Tyler held up his fingers to the boy’s mouth. “Might as well clean it up.” Nogla glared at him, eyebrows pushed together to form the scowl Tyler adored. “C’mon.” Tyler coaxed, tracing the outline of Nogla’s lips. The Irishman sighed and opened his mouth, licking off his own cum from Tyler’s hand. “There’s a good boy.” Tyler cooed. 

“Fuck you,” Nogla said, rubbing at the bite marks lining his neck. “We gotta clean up.” 

The statement was sobering and Tyler had sudden horror-filled visions of being caught. “Yeah,” Tyler said, eyeing the dorm door, fear replacing the previous lust. “We gotta get down the hall.” 

Nogla pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes, hastily shoving them on. “Y-yeah...uh I’m just gonna go now. Maybe it’ll be a little less suspicious?” he questioned as he hurried to the door. Tyler swallowed, pulling on his own clothes. Nogla gave an awkward nod before disappearing. 

Tyler’s heart hammered in his chest. How could he have just...just done what he did? God. He just had sex with a boy. And not any boy, but  _ Nogla _ of all people. He felt the shame course through him, dull and familiar. His parents had often voiced their opinion of homosexuals, usually with a lot of cursing and yelling. Tyler himself could never bring himself to do the same. He had always found boys attractive, even though he tried desperately to stop himself. He had been so close too, so close to ignoring the odd pull toward men. So close until that damned Irish boy had shown up! His hand tingled and he looked down at it in a heart-breaking mixture of disgust and panicked confusion. 

He got up and took a deep breath before grabbing a towel and soap and going out into the hall and toward the bathrooms. He knew Nogla would’ve gone back to his own hallway’s bathrooms so there was no worry of meeting him there. He turned the shower to its hottest setting before stepping beneath the scalding water and scrubbing at his skin violently as if he could wash away the sin he’d just committed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've never really written much smut before and I did have an overall idea for a boarding school AU...but I'm not sure if I have the motivation to write it out or not.


End file.
